


A Boy and His Turtle

by Jacob96



Category: Gamera (Movies), Godzilla (1998), Godzilla-Shouwa series (Movies), Godzilla: The Series, King Kong (Movies - Guillermin), Yandere Simulator (Video Game), ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Ayano isn’t a Yandere, Canon-Typical Violence, Cults, Fluff, Humor, I, Mr. Ronshaku is a Perverted Creep, Multi, Names of Characters Will be changed to Match Updated Canon, Sinister Conspiracy, Taro and Hanako's Mother is Dead, Taro is a Kaiju Enthusiast, Typical Harem Anime Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob96/pseuds/Jacob96
Summary: The First Godzilla’s rampage across Tokyo redefined the Twentieth Century. Now almost one hundred years later humanity and the kaiju have learned to live in peace, but the ambitions of a madman threatens to destroy that precious balance. In the end it will come down to a bond formed between human and kaiju to decide the fate of the world.
Relationships: Musume Ronshaku/Taro Yamada | Senpai, Osana Najimi/Taro Yamada | Senpai, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sakaki Haruo/Tani Yuko, Taro Yamada | Senpai & Gamera, Taro Yamada | Senpai/Sakura Hagiwara





	A Boy and His Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> Getting this out of the way right now, I’m using the Showa Era Godzilla and Gamera movies for the backstory because they encompass most of the 20th century, but that doesn’t mean I’m only using kaiju from the Showa Era.
> 
> Also, the Aishi Curse doesn’t exist in this story, Ryoba and Teru (my name for Ayano's father until an official name has been decided) are happily married and Ayano is their well adjusted daughter.
> 
> I will be making small edits to reflect minor canon details (i.g. characters that currently lack official first names will be given placeholder names that fit their niche until an official name has been given).

_“Throughout human history there have been legends of giant creatures, tails of brave warriors slaying horrific beasts: Yamata-no-Orochi the eightfold serpent who was vanquished by the Japanese storm god Susanoo, Ymir, the King of the Frost Giants who ruled over the primordial universe in Norse Mythology, Typhon and Echidna the parents of all monsters of Greek Legend…”_

_“…But it wasn’t until the following year when Godzilla first laid waste to Tokyo that humanity truly learn that this world did not belong to them. Shortly after the second Godzilla and first Anguirus’ battle in Osaka it became very clear that clear that these creatures, the Kaiju, weren’t the remnants of a bygone era they were the beginning of a new age.”_

_“Ever since Gamera sacrificed himself to defeat a swarm of Gyaos attacking Buraza Town, crimson pearls have washed up on the shores of Japan, bringing a newfound economic prosperity to the country.”_

—Excerpts from “Reign of the Kaiju” by Yamane Kenkichi.

**First Day of the New School Year, Gamera vs Destoroyah**

* * *

Yamada Taro woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. After turning it off he went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed. As he waited by the toaster Taro looked at the collage on wall in front of him, covered in news articles and photographs of the heroic feats of Gamera, or as Taro had always known him Toto. 

Taro could still remember the day he’d first found Toto like it was yesterday. It was eight years ago, during the first summer after his mother’s death. Taro was at the beach one day when he saw a red light flashing on one of the small islands off the shore, he swam over to the island and searched around until he found where the light was coming from. It was a large misshapen crimson pearl, like the ones he’d seen in Najimi-san’s jewelry shop, and nested on the pearl was a small, round egg. When a baby turtle hatched from the egg Taro took it and the pearl home with him and decided to keep it as a pet, letting only his sister Hanako and his friend Najimi Osana know about it. The baby turtle, which he decided to name Toto grew quickly and it wasn’t long until Taro noticed some unusual behavior with his new pet: when Toto pulled into his shell he seemed to be able to hover off the ground and after being startled by a falling object Toto retaliated with a small puff of fire which left a scorch mark on the object in question. Osana looked up the behavior and discovered that Toto seemed to be another of the kaiju Gamera. Taro wanted to deny it, kaiju were infamous for battling to the death against each other and he didn’t want Toto to have to live like that. 

But Taro wouldn’t have a choice because soon a new kaiju attacked Japan, a man eating frill-necked lizard called Zedus. Toto was able to hold off Zedus as he rampaged through Buraza Town, but it was an uphill battle as Toto was still young and he wasn’t yet at full power. Toto had managed to knock Zedus into the river by grabbing his long tongue and blasting him in the face with a puff off fire as the tongue recoiled. Afterward the government seized Toto and took him to Tokyo to try and augment him, but Zedus re-emerged and began to attack Tokyo. Taro, Hanako and Osana took the giant crimson pearl he found Toto’s egg on and followed him to Tokyo. Once they got there they saw that Toto had finally grown to full size and was batting against Zedus once more, but he still wasn’t at full power. The trio managed to catch up to Toto halfway up a skyscraper, where Taro gave him the crimson pearl. After ingesting the pearl Gamera was finally at full power and was able to destroy Zedus with a single fire ball. Taro and his friends watched as Gamera flew off into the sky, Taro hasn’t seen Toto since, but he has kept a log of all his heroic deeds.

Taro took his book bag and his toast and left his apartment to go to school. He ran up to the corner where he was going to meet Osana, and he saw a girl dressed very similarly to her standing next to her.

“Ugh, you’re late” Osana groaned “what took you so long?”

“Sorry, Osana” Taro apologized, “I was thinking about Toto and lost track of time.”

“Who’s Toto?” The other girl asked. 

“Gamera” Taro and Osana said in unison.

“When we were kids, Taro found a turtle egg that turned out to be a new Gamera.” Osana explained.

“Um, Osana, you mind introducing me to your friend?” Taro asked.

“Right” Osana gestured to the other girl, “this is Fumetsu Raibaru” she then gestured to Taro, “Raibaru meet Yamada Taro.”

Taro and Raibaru quickly bowed to each other, the trio then continued towards school.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Buraza another student was getting ready for school. Aishi Ayano walked into the kitchen, her mother, Aishi Ryoba, was at the counter, while her father, Aishi Teru, was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

“Remember, Ayano, your father and I will be leaving for Hawaii today so you’ll be on your own for a week” Ryoba said as she handed her daughter a slice of toast. 

“Okay, Mama” Ayano said as she kissed her mother’s cheek, “bye, Papa.” She said as she kissed her father’s head.

“Goodbye, sweetie!” Teru said as Ayano left the apartment.

Ayano has always had a pretty good life, two loving parents, good friends, who could ask for more?

Ayano walked to school, eating her toast as she did so, enjoying the morning sun.

“Hey, Yan-chan!” Ayano turned around to see the Basu sisters Sakyu and Inkyu walking up to her.

“Hey, guys” Ayano said, “what’s up?”

“Did you hear?” Inkyu asked, “we’re getting a new student today”

“Dummy,” Sakyu said as she bopped her sister with a harisen, “it’s the beginning of the school year, of course we’re getting new students.” 

“You know what I meant, Nee-san!” Inkyu whined, “a new third year transferred from a school in Shisuta.”

“Where’d you hear about this?” Ayano asked.

“I over heard it from those gyaru chicks while back to school shopping” she explained.

* * *

Taro, Osana and Raibaru were walking up to the school gate when suddenly a quintessential gal ran up to them. 

“Hi, you must be the new student I heard about” the gal said, “you’re cute!”

“Um, thanks?” Taro said awkwardly, “I’m Yamada Taro.” He noticed that she was wearing an entire necklace of crimson pearls. 

“Rokuda Musumi” Musumi turned to Osana, “OMG Osana, why didn’t you tell me you knew hotties like this?”

“Because we never really talk to each other” Osana responded.

“Um, shouldn’t we get to class?” Raibaru said.

“Ugh, okay” Musume bemoaned, “see you around cutie.” She walked through the gate swaying her hips seductively as she did so.

“Who was she anyway?” Taro asked.

“Rokuda Musumi” Osana explained as they entered the school gates, “her father’s the second richest man in Buraza Town.” 

“I could see that” Taro said, thinking back to the necklace she wore, “I haven’t seen that many crimson pearls since the last time I was in your father’s jewelry store.”

“Well, you’ll be seeing a lot more than that” Raibaru said as they walked through the doors, “a lot of the students here come from money so a lot of them wear a least one piece of jewelry with a crimson pearl.

Taro went to his new locker and changed out of his shoes and into his Uwabaki.

* * *

In class 2-2 the teacher Risa-sensei was taking attendance. “Furukizu Hokuto?”

“Here.”

“Odayaka Amai?”

“Present!”

“Rito Asu?”

“Present!”

“Ruto Ok-” suddenly the kaiju alarm went off, “everyone, stay calm and follow me to the safe room!”

Ever since the first Kamacuras attacked the United States in 1957, governments the world over imposed safety procedures in the event of a kaiju attack. In the event that a Kaiju attack, the local area is placed on lockdown, all civilians are herded into large underground safe houses, anyone outside the city is advised to vacate the area as fast a possible. Each safe house is equipped with food, water and a television with access to every news channel in the country.

Inside the safe house, the entire school had been gathered around the television watching the news feed.

“This is Kisha Hodo reporting, this morning at Buraza Aquarium, several of the fish in the exhibits were spontaneously disintegrating, soon afterward unusual crustaceans were discovered feeding off of the fish’s remains. When authorities came in to contain the infestation it was discovered that the crustaceans had merged into larger forms and began escaping into the city.” The reporter said, “analysis has revealed that the crustaceans were of a prehistoric genus, awoken from dormancy and mutated by the Oxygen Destroyer, used by the late Serizawa Daisuke-hakase to kill the original Godzilla in 1954. Due to the nature of this creature, the JSDF has designated this kaiju Destoroyah.”

* * *

From a clandestine facility, a man sat in front of a window and watched as Destoroyah flies across the city skyline.

“Saikou-sama, we should get down to the safe house” a man in a suit said.

“There is no need to worry” Saikou-sama assured, “this observatory is the safest place in the world.” He watched as Destoroyah fired his micro-oxygen beam, tearing up the street below. Saikou-sama was unconcerned with Destoroyah, Destoroyah was only the setup, the preamble, the supporting cast, the true star had yet to arrive. Saikou-sama needed to see him in person, his quarry, his guardian of the north, his Genbu.

* * *

In the streets of Buraza Town, the JSDF were desperately trying to shoot down Destoroyah. Government scientists had studied DNA from the kaiju and determined that he was vulnerable to extreme temperatures, with this discovery the JSDF armed a small battalion of tanks and jets with cryogenic weapons. 

“Captain, he’s coming around for another attack!” Shouted a soldier who was tracking Destoroyah with a pair of binoculars. 

“Fire when you see the yellow of his eyes!” Ordered Inuzuma-iichi, “aim for the wings!” 

“Aaagggh!” Destoroyah roared as he flew low, a roar that sounded like the screaming of damned souls. The JDSF fired their cryo-cannons at the kaiju’s wings, causing them to become brittle and fall apart. With his wings too damaged to maintain flight, Destoroyah crashed into the street below.

“He’s down, move in!” The tanks rolled up to where Destoroyah crashed. They closed into the crater.

“Aaagggh!” Suddenly two scythe like appendages erupted from the crater and stabbed into the ground, one of them piercing a cryo-tank in the process. Out of the crater climbed Destoroyah, having shifted into his ground based Aggregate form.

* * *

Taro walked around the room, seeing other students watch as Destoroyah thrashed and flung the tanks on the TV. He saw them shiver in fear, unlike Osana and himself these kids never experienced a kaiju attack first hand. He saw as the nurses, one clearly older woman with short brown hair and the other a younger woman with long pink hair, were bandaging the leg of a male student who also had long pink hair. Taro blushed when he noticed how the pink haired nurse’s uniform hugged her shapely body. He continued to survey the room, seeing two students holding each other closely, one was a boy with spiky reddish brown hair with a red headband, the other was a girl with black bobbed hair with pink bangs. Taro then saw that gal from before, Musumi-san, huddled with four other gals, all of them were on their phones. What could they possibly be texting about at a time like this?

“Gawaaaaaggggm!” A familiar roar caught Taro’s attention, he looked to the TV in time to see a large turtle tackle Destoroyah.

“Toto!” 

* * *

Gamera batted off Destoroyah’s scythes and shot a fireball into his face before wrapping his arms around it in a submission hold. Destoroyah retaliated by latching onto Gamera’s neck with his mandibles, stabbing into him with his secondary jaws and injecting micro-oxygen into the turtle’s veins. The micro-oxygen caused Gamera to release his grip, freeing Destoroyah, who returned to his flying form while his enemy collapsed to the ground, convulsing and foaming at the mouth. Reluctantly, the JSDF let Destoroyah go as they tended Gamera.

“Get me a flamethrower!” Inuzuma-iichi ordered.

“Yes!” A soldier carried out his command.

Besides the plethora of weapons the governments of the world have researched and created to combat the hostile kaiju of the world, they have also researched a number means by which to assist more benevolent kaiju in battle: a specialized radioactive isotope for Godzilla, a cloud seeder for Death Kappa, a specialized pair of goggles that were used to allow Zilla to combat a flock of hiper-velocity mutant hummingbirds, and an electrical power generator to charge King Kong. While studying the original Gamera it was discovered that the giant turtle could absorb fire in order to heal himself. As such it became standard procedure in the event of Gamera being severely wounded to start a fire in order to accelerate his healing process.

The soldier came back with a flamethrower and handed it to the captain. Inuzuma-iichi strapped the fuel tank on his back and took aim, firing a stream of flames into the wound in Gamera’s neck. The intense heat cleaned out the micro-oxygen while the flames closed up the wound.

Healed from his injuries Gamera pulled his arms, legs and head into his shell, jets of fire coming out as the shell spun around and took flight. 

“What are you waiting for?” Inuzuma-iichi shouted, “follow them!”

Destoroyah flew over the city, wreaking havoc with his micro-oxygen beam. Suddenly, Gamera rammed into his side, using the spinning of his shell to cut into Destoroyah. 

“Aaagggh!” Destoroyah roared in pain as Gamera disengaged. Gamera then extended his head and arms from his shell and continued to pursue his foe.

Micro-oxygen beams were exchanged with fireballs, laying low the buildings around them. The JSDF caught up with the two kaiju over Buraza Airport. The tanks fired their cryo-cannons on Destoroyah, hoping to give Gamera the advantage.

“Gawaaaaaggggm!” Gamera shot a fire ball at his foe, striking Destoroyah in the back. The resulting thermal shock crippled Destoroyah’s wings, causing him to smash into several planes on the tarmac. 

As Gamera flew in to finish off Destoroyah, a micro-oxygen beam struck the giant turtle form the inferno, causing him to crash into the gatehouse. Out of the fire walked a bipedal creature with four wings, a long tail ending in a pincer, small three clawed arms, a frilled crest and a flower like structure in its chest. Destoroyah had evolved into a new more powerful form. 

* * *

“Hmm” a tall pale figure mused, as he watched the fight alongside Saikou-sama, “it seems that Destoroyah could be too much for Gamera. Should we not contact the Science Patrol or H.E.A.T. perhaps?”

Saikou-sama scoffed, “I would think that a member of such a devout race would have a little more faith.” He turned back to the window, “my Genbu will emerge victorious.”

* * *

“Aaagggh!” Destoroyah roared as the JSDF futilely tried to kill him with their cryo-cannons.  
Gamera laid in the rubble, his body wracked with pain. He had to get up and fight, but couldn’t find the strength.

 _“Get up Toto. Come on, get up.”_ Suddenly he heard a voice in the back of his head, _“come on Toto, get up, you have to keep fighting”_ Taro’s voice echoed in his head. Gamera clamped his claws into the ground and pushed himself up. Once Gamera was back on his feet he turned around and shot a fireball at Destoroyah, pulling the monster’s attention away from the JSDF.   
The two Kaiju charged at each other, fighting tooth and claw. 

“Aaagggh!”

“Gawaaaaaggggm!”

Suddenly, a blade of energy formed around Destoroyah’s horn and he swung his head down cutting into Gamera once, then twice, then a third time. 

“Gawaaaaaggggm!” Green blood squirted from Gamera’s wounds. 

Before Destoroyah could cut into him again, Gamera grabbed his horn and broke off the tip. As he tossed the horn aside, a claw deployed from Gamera’s elbow which he then used to cut into Destoroyah’s underbelly.

“Aaagggh!” Destoroyah screamed as he recoiled in pain. 

“Gawaaaaaggggm!” Gamera roared before launching a stream of his fire breath at his enemy.

Inuzuma-iichi saw an opening, “concentrate all your fire power on Destoroyah, now!”

The cryo-cannons poured on, freezing Destoroyah as fast as Gamera was heating him up. 

Destoroyah’s carapace began to crack under the divergent temperatures, until eventually his body could no longer take it and exploded.

“Gawaaaaaggggm!” Gamera roared in victory before retracting his legs and rocketing off to the north.

Inuzuma-iichi watched his impromptu ally fly away, framed by the light of the setting sun and saluted him.

* * *

Ayano walked home from school, Destoroyah’s rampage didn’t leave much time for class. She walked up to her family’s apartment, unlocked the door and walked inside. After putting aside her school supplies she went to the kitchen to make herself diner. After fixing herself a quick meal she turned on the TV. 

“Although Gamera and the Self Defense Force managed to stop Destoroyah’s rampage, there were still several civilian casualties caused by the battle” the TV showed footage of Gamera crashing into the airport building. 

A lump formed in Ayano’s throat, her parents were at the airport today, for their flight to Hawaii. 

“A full list of casualties will be available at the website below.”

Ayano didn’t want to look, she wanted to believe that her parents got lucky and their flight left before Destoroyah’s rampage even began, but she felt a strong pull and urge. Despite herself, she picked up her phone, typed in the url and scrolled through the list. There she found it, plain as day, ‘Aishi Ryoba, Aishi Teru’. 

Ayano put down her phone and curled into a ball on her seat. It felt as if her entire world had been shattered, like glass. Ayano’s heart was now empty and numb, no happiness, no joy, not even sorrow. Before tonight she was a happy go lucky girl who had everything: loving parents, great friends and several boys vying for her affection. But now there was only one thing at the center of her heart, hatred, primal indiscriminate hatred. She hated Gamera, hated that damn turtle for killing her parents and she would have her revenge, no matter what.

* * *

“Saikou-sama, I owe you an apology” the tall, pale man said, “Gamera is indeed as powerful as you hoped.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Metphies” Saikou-sama scoffed, “I didn’t hope that Gamera was this powerful, I knew it.”

“Again, my apologies” Metphies bowed before exiting the room. 

Few people these days knew that Saikou Saisho, the founding father of Saikou Corp. was still alive, having largely vanished from the public eye after passing control of his company to his son, many have come to assume he’d died sometime after the birth of his grandchildren. But while many people do not know that he’s alive almost everyone knows his life story, or at least his official life story; he was born 1928, as a child he’d saved his class from a bomb, risking his own life in the process, at the age of 18 he founded Saikou Corp. becoming the youngest and most influential business man of the 20th century and today his company stands tall as a pillar of technological advancement.

But none outside his family knew the real Saikou Saisho; he was a jingoistic control freak desperately clinging to the bygone age of the early Showa Period. He lived to see the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and bore witness to the first Godzilla’s rampage through Tokyo. Saisho hated that reptile, to him it was a constant reminder of Japan’s defeat in the last world war, as if it was created by the States to keep Japan down. Despite his hatred for Godzilla, Saisho has gained a certain interest in the kaiju, but unlike most in this day and age who view them as creatures who we share the Earth with, Saisho wants to control them. Saisho believes that with an army of kaiju under his control he can restore the Japanese Empire to its former glory. To this end he has sought out the kaiju he believes are the Five Gods: Seiryu, the Azure Dragon, Suzaku, the Vermilion Bird, Byakko, the White Tiger, Genbu, the Black Turtle and Koryu, the Yellow Dragon. Three of the gods have made themselves known, but two still elude him.

“Father! Great news” Saisho’s son Ichirou said as he entered his observatory, “we’ve received a report from our expedition team on Skull Island” he handed his father some photographs, “they’ve found these…”

Saisho flipped through the pictures, compelling (if fuzzy) photographs of a gigantic creature with a fur pattern resembling a white tiger. “So, my Byakko has finally revealed itself” he handed the pictures back to his son, “send a task force to retrieve this creature, I want it at the ultra barracks as soon as possible.”

“Yes, father” Ichirou quickly bowed and left the room.

Saisho grinned sinisterly, soon all five divine beasts would be under his command and the Great Japanese Empire would rise again, stronger than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know why I went with Destoroyah other than because the climax of Godzilla vs. Destoroyah took place near an airport and I needed Ryoba and Teru to be caught in the crossfire of Gamera's battle.
> 
> In this universe the monster from The Deadly Mantis was the first Kamacuras.


End file.
